


Future Masters

by LovelyJasmari



Series: The Young Masters [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Budding Love, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life, headcanon heavy, will add more characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around a group of aspiring Keyblade Masters in Scala ad Caelum. Originally posted in 2019 but recently rewritten/updated to comply with the new lore from KHDR.
Series: The Young Masters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153334
Comments: 1





	1. Honored Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So late last year, I was going through an intense depression and deleted a bunch of works, including this one. I always felt sort of stuck with this work because there was little lore to work with and I didn't think my writing was good enough to make things up in a believable way. 
> 
> I'm coming out of my depression though. And with Dark Road updates looking as if they will be very slow in coming, I finally decided it was time to rewrite the first three chapters to be more satisfying to me. And I promise I'll be adding more chapters sometime this year. 
> 
> The first 3 chapters are introductions to my ocs but I'll be adding pieces with all the DR kids over time. And some of the chapters will be focused on the DR characters only. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this first chapter is an introduction to Ilysia, who has been raised from the cradle to become a Keyblade Master and Eraqus' consort.

_“In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be…”_

_For nearly twelve hundred years, these words were spoken to every prospective master, a sacred ceremony as the first step forward in their journey. In the grand, candlelit room masters, council members and other champions watched as the two children placed their hand on the blade, watching as their future unfurled. Unbeknownst to them, upon their little shoulders, they carried not only the legacy of this world and all for which it stood but also the hopes of all the realm of light as their protectors._

_The boy tried to pay attention to Master Odin's words, but he found this rather difficult as they sounded more like_ _archaic gibberish to his young ears. Rather, his focus was upon the solemn redhead standing beside him, also taking this oath. As he stole glances of her, he remembered the moment a few weeks prior when they were introduced to each other for the first time._

_“Eraqus, this is Ilysia, your future bride. She will be training with you.”_

_He wasn’t sure what to make of her at first as he stood timidly behind his father, staring at her. She was about the same age as him, with bright red hair arranged in a single long braid, and her milky complexion peppered with freckles. Lord Nixe gave his son a gentle nudge, encouraging him to approach his future bride, but he wouldn’t._

_Ilysia stood behind her mother and could see that he wasn’t going to take the initiative. She recalled what her parents told her about how to make friends and leaped in front of Eraqus with a large smile._

_“I’m happy to finally meet you!”_

_Truthfully, she was just as nervous about this first meeting as he and was unsure what to expect. Though she certainly didn’t think he would run off so suddenly after such an enthusiastic greeting. Perhaps a little too enthusiastic. His hurried little footsteps echoed down the long hallway._

_"Eraqus?! Eraqus! Get back here at once!” But the boy would not listen to his father’s command. Lord Nixe shook his head, half disgusted and half amused. “For a future Master, it will not do! Please forgive him, Lady Thea.”_

_“No offense taken, My Lord.” Lady Thea laughed. “I expected nothing less from a boy his age.”_

_Her mother may have found this funny, but Ilysia did not. Without understanding why, she felt strangely hurt by his rejection. In her short life, she had come to understand two fundamental facts about what her future would be. The first was that when she was a little older, she would train to become a Keyblade Master. Her father was a Master, she had two older brothers already training with keyblades, and so would she._

_The second was that once she had shown the Mark of Mastery, she would be joined in marriage to Eraqus, the young heir to Scala ad Caelum. Together they would rule and protect this world and the balance between light and dark in which all worlds existed. It was an exciting prospect, the more she thought about it. Unfortunately, things were not getting off to a good start. She tugged her mother’s skirt, biting the inside of her lip as to not cry,_

_“He...ran away from me,” she murmured. “I don’t think he likes me.”_

_“Don’t be disheartened, child.” Lord Nixe smiled. “He runs away from everything! Give him time, you’ll see!”_

_“But I don’t want him to run away from me!” Ilysia began to pout._

_“He will like you, sweetie. I know he will.” Lady Thea lowered herself to meet her child’s level, she gave her an encouraging smile. “How about you go find where Eraqus has run off to! He might be hiding!”_

_“Hiding?”_

_“Think of it as a game, like hide and seek, and you’re it!”_

_Ilysia liked this idea, and she liked the idea of wandering the High Tower to look for him. Perhaps if she was clever enough to find his hiding place, he’d want to find her next and then they would be friends._

_~~~_

_That’s what she told herself. Now more than an hour later, Ilysia had searched nearly every corner of the High Tower, and found no trace of Eraqus. If this really was a game, he was far better at it than she thought. As she looked for him, she also had the chance to further explore the place that was to be her new home._

_There were many long hallways, floored in a black and white checkered design. Fragments of clouds even tinted the large gilded windows that presented spectacular views of the city and sea, almost as if the tower was floating in the sky. The longer Ilysia found herself in this place, the more she liked it, and became all the more determined to find the boy now hiding from her. As she thought about where to look next, she came upon two double doors leading to a room she had not yet tried. Thankfully they were not locked._

_Opening the doors revealed what appeared to be a large classroom. A long table with seven chairs stood in the center of a floor patterned in the same checkered design as the rest of the hallways in the tower. A tall windowsill stood against the wall, but not too tall that she couldn’t climb up into it. As she took her seat by the window, she thought she heard something shift and quickly wondered if she was truly alone._

_“Anyone here?”_

_There was no response, and she didn’t hear the shifting again for several minutes. Ilysia let out a sigh and gazed out the window, at the cable cars passing, and at the flocks of birds soaring through the sky. From where she sat it seemed that she could see the whole of Scala, even the distant islands across the sea. Today was the first time she had been anywhere outside home, and she was beginning to feel that she could learn to see this place as a home too. If she were allowed to stay._

_As she pondered this, she noticed the chessboard sitting next to her, with various pieces in silver and gold. She stared at the pieces for a long time before moving a silver star piece across the board. This was a game she was not unfamiliar with - her father had begun to teach it to her a few weeks prior, in anticipation for this day. He had said that it could be something she and her intended could bond over. But even if he wasn’t here, she could at least practice._

_She continued with her solo chess game, thoughtfully moving the silver pieces and unaware of the curious grey eyes watching her silently from behind the Master’s podium. He rarely had the opportunity to interact with other children so that was enough to pique his interest, even if she was a girl. And he could see that she had a good chess strategy. Eraqus was still unsure about having a bride, but that didn’t mean Ilysia couldn't be a nice chess opponent._

_“You know, it’s more fun when you play with someone else.”_

_Eraqus finally left the podium, making himself known. Ilysia grinned._

_“Found you! I knew you were in here!”_

_“No you didn’t!” he replied, making a face._

_“You’re right, I didn’t. But I hoped.” From the moment she thought she heard movement in this room, Ilysia held the hope that maybe Eraqus would be here. He made another face but was soon smiling as he sat opposite of her. She moved her pieces back to the start and their game began._

_For while there was silence between them as they took turns moving the gold and silver pieces across the board. All the while they were pretending that they weren’t stealing glances of each other and wondering what the other was thinking._

_“You have a heart,” he said at last. “A heart on your arm.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Eraqus smiled and pointed to Ilysia’s freckled skin. On her upper arm was a freckle that, now that she looked closely, did look a lot like a heart. But she frowned; she never much liked her freckles, even the heart-shaped ones._

_“My brothers always make fun of them,” she said. “Mom says they’ll go away when I’m bigger. I hope so.”_

_“I don’t!” Eraqus laughed. “I like your freckles. They’re cute!”_

_An odd, warm sensation washed over her face at this statement. She never really thought of her freckled skin as anything but a nuisance, but it made her happy nonetheless. He went on._

_“And don’t worry, if your brothers make fun of them, they’ll answer to me!”_

_“Hmph!” A mischievous little smile came to her face. “You won’t do a thing! They’re bigger than both of us. You’ll just run away from them!”_

_“Not if they hurt your feelings!”_

_“Yes, you will! Your dad said you run away from everything!”_

_“Not everything!”_

_“You even run away in chess!” Ilysia laughed and followed this laughter by cornering his king in an inescapable check. “And because of it, I just won.”_

_Eraqus grumbled at his sudden loss but he knew she was right and was secretly impressed that she had managed to best him so quickly. And he was beginning to think that maybe he had run away too quickly this time._

_“I’m sorry.” he sighed. “You’re nice and you’re good at this game. If I knew I wouldn’t have run away from you.”_

_“Apology accepted.” Ilysia smiled, her heart warmed by a sense of relief. She placed the pieces back in place. “Would you like to play again?”_

_He agreed and they began another game. This time Eraqus was more vigilant and managed to win the next game. As they began again they talked about their lives, their families, and how cool it was gonna be to have keyblades. The more they talked, the more they grew to like each other, so much so that Eraqus felt comfortable enough sharing a secret with Ilysia._

_“I’m not sure about marriage,” he confessed. “It seems like a lot of work, and I don’t know anything about it.”_

_“Neither do I,” Ilysia replied. At five years old, she couldn't really admit to knowing anything about marriage either. “But we have a long time to learn.”_

_“I’d rather we be friends.”_

_“Friends?”_

_“Yeah, I like the idea of being your friend better than being your husband.” He moved his king with a little smile. “How about it? Would you like to be friends?”_

_Without realizing it, her cheeks flushed red. This was truthfully exactly what she hoped would happen. Twelve years seemed like a very long time but something in Ilysia’s young heart told her that if she and Eraqus could be friends, then learning everything else about their future roles couldn’t be too bad._

_“Okay, but I won’t be your friend until you make me a promise.” Eraqus nodded, not noticing that she had pushed her silver queen towards his king. “No matter what, you won’t run away from me again. Can you keep that promise, Eraqus?”_

_This was no question for him, Eraqus only ran away from things he either disliked or feared. As far as Ilysia was concerned, he felt neither any longer. Who knew what would happen in twelve years? He agreed and Ilysia extended her pinky out to him._

_“Now pinky promise,” she said. “Promises mean more when you pinky promise!”_

_“Alright.” He smiled as he also extended his pinky to her, locking them together. Their eyes met. “Pinky promise, I’ll never run away from you again.”_

_And with the passing weeks, the children naturally became closer. By the time it was time for them to inherit their future roles, Eraqus was beginning to actually like the idea of having Ilysia as a bride. His eyes remained on her throughout the ceremony, thinking about all that would happen in the coming years. The things they would learn, the adventures they would have, and how much he was looking forward to sharing all of those things with her along with the other friends they were sure to make along the way._

_Still, he was too young to understand the very special place she would one day have in his life, and in his heart._

~~~

**_Ten years later..._ **

Takara glanced up at the impressive redhead as she grinned at her certain victory; no, she may be down but she was not out. Quickly she raised her keyblade in front of her to guard as the older girls' blade clashed with her’s. Ilysia jumped back as Takara lunged at her. 

“You’re getting better at blocking!” Ilysia said, blocking Takara’s attack. “But…” She quickly saw an opening and knocked her back off her feet, pointing her keyblade at her in victory. “You still have a long way to go before you’re at my level!” 

The younger girl blinked at Ilysia for a few moments before smiling. She had held her off longer than usual this time so she could not be too upset at yet another loss. 

“Hmph! We all can’t be royal Keyblade Masters!” she laughed. 

“I suppose,” Ilysia replied, helping her up before turning her to Eraqus, who had been watching their match the whole time. She smiled at him. “Wanna be next?”

“Ohhh noooooo!” he laughed, shaking his head. “You already got me once today, you’re not getting me a second time!” 

“A wise decision, Eraqus!” Takara replied. 

“Hmph! Some future master you are!” Ilysia scoffed. “What? Afraid of losing again?” 

“I’ll take you on.” 

The three turned their eyes to meet those of the mysterious newcomer. Dark clothes, dark skin, contrasting dramatically with his silver hair and eyes. He wore a smirk of confidence that Ilysia could not help but want to wipe clean off with her blade. She took a battle stance. 

“You, you’re that new kid!” She said. “The one the adults found unconscious in the harbor square! Xeho...Xena..” 

“The name is Xehanort.” The newcomer replied. 

“Well Xehanort,” Takara grinned. “You have my blessing!” 

“Huh? Whose side are you on?” 

“A game is no fun if you know where it's going!” Eraqus replied, folding his arms together. “Let’s see what this newcomer can do.” 

“Hmph,” Ilysia studied Xehanort’s gaze with curious scrutiny before pointing her blade at him. “Yes, let’s see what you can do!” 

Xehanort summoned his keyblade, the same rudimental blue weapon that all the student’s wielded, and their spar began. Though Ilysia was more experienced with the keyblade, he was a strong fighter and she actually found herself having to put effort into winning. But not too much effort, such would imply she thought he had a chance. 

“So, where ya from?” she asked between clashes. 

“Not important,” he replied, pushing her back before charging.

“Oh?” she blocked him, spinning to attack at his side though not quickly enough. “Well, I know you aren’t from one of the other islands. Did you come from another world?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” he gave her a knowing smile. “What matters now is my desire to seek out greater things, which apparently is what has brought me here.”

“Is that so?” This interested her. “Do you think becoming a Keyblade Master will lead to those greater things?” 

“Who knows,” he replied as he swung his blade around him in a stylish block. “Time will tell what else fate has in store for me.” 

“Fate?”

Ilysia found her guard lowering temporarily but she quickly raised it again as she saw his keyblade lunge towards her. Xehanort was rather skilled to her surprise, but victory would still be hers. 

Or so she thought. He saw an opening and quickly swiped his blade at her, making her lose her footing. She brought herself back to her feet but found his blade pointing at her nose before she could raise hers again. Xehanort had won. 

Eraqus and Takara watched them with widened eyes. It was a rare thing for their fiery companion to lose a match and they knew what would now happen. Ilysia raised her blade again and pointed it indignantly at the smirking face before her. 

“Hmph, not bad, for a greenhorn,” she said. “Granted I let you have that one, still…” 

“No, you were distracted,” he replied, pointing his blade at her as well. “One must always keep their mind on the battle no matter what. Any prospective warrior should know that.”

Ilysia glared at him but she knew he was correct. Something about this newcomer intrigued her. Even if he had just broken her winning streak, he had at least proven himself a worthy opponent. She found her face softening and soon enough she was laughing. Xehanort laughed too. 

“Well fought.” She grinned. 

“I try.” 

“Wow, Xehanort!” Eraqus clapped his hands. “I think you just earned her respect, and mine as well.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Ilysia is not normally such a graceful loser,” Takara added. 

“Oh? Then, in that case, I’m honored. After all,” turning to Ilysia with a little smile. “I never lose.” 

Now her irritation was returning but she continued to smile in spite of herself. Xehanort had won her respect and, though she would not admit it yet, her friendship. She would get him back for it though, once she found out if he was any good at chess.

~~~


	2. Dancing on Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Anila, my second Scala oc. She is a spirited youth with a concealed fascination for the mysterious newcomer.

~~~ 

_There was a place in Scala, far removed from the liveliness and chaos of daily life, where upon entering, everything melted into tranquility. It was a place of sorrow and a place of connection for those who remained in this world. In its silence, one could hear the reflection of those who had passed on, and for many, the sacrifices made in service to this world and all it stood for._

_On a cool, dewy morning, before the daylight could fully blanket the sky and the fog still clung heavily to the air, a young girl knelt beside two identical gravestones. There was a heaviness in her chest as she silently read her father’s name etched on one of the stones, followed by her mother. Her guardian had brought her to this place more than a few times already, though every instance was just as painful as the first. She no longer cried or screamed out, yet that emotion still remained. Pressing upon her chest and deep into her heart like a stone dropped into the sea._

_No child ever truly imagines what life would be without their family's presence, though that was now Anila’s reality. She was scarcely nine years old and yet in the last six months, she had suffered more loss than any child ought to. First her father, lost during an expedition with a handful of young wielders, only one of which returned alive. Such was the grief of her poor mother that she soon fell sick and was also lost not soon after._

_In a world that was the seat for all keyblade wielders, everyone was raised to have a natural aversion to darkness, but for Anila, that aversion was now very personal. Because of the darkness, she was now alone._

_“Anila, it will be time for us to go soon.”_

_A gentle tap on her shoulder briefly took Anila out of her somber trance. Master Genai had once been a close friend of her parents; she had no children of her own and doted upon her friends’ child, caring for her as lovingly as any blood relative would. From the moment of her mother’s death, Anila clung to her, one of the few things she had left of when her parents were alive. She gave her a kind smile when she glanced up. In her hands, she held two bouquets of lilies._

_“I want to be strong,” Anila murmured, taking the flowers. “But it’s hard. Will it always be this way, Master Genai?”_

_“Not always, my dear,” she replied. “You’re still young, but your strength will come in time. And today will be your first step in discovering it.”_

_“I know.”_

_Within the gloom that shrouded her young heart, a tiny light of hope began to flicker. Anila rested the flowers on the graves and then pulled two colorful pinwheels from her pocket. Pinwheels had a special place in the culture of this world, and her mother had been famous for those she crafted. Anila recalled how she would help her mother fold the colorful papers in place, securing them with shiny little beads and selling them in the marketplace. The memory gave her warmth and with a new smile, she placed her mother’s pinwheels on each grave, nestled beside the flowers and spinning in the morning breeze._

_“Watch me, Dad, Mom,” she said. “I will continue where you left off. You’ll see.”_

_~~~_

_“In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, it’s wielder you shall one day be.”_

_For as long as Anila could remember, she had always dreamed of this day. Though never did she imagine events playing out like this. She often imagined her father being the one to perform the ceremony, handing her his bronze keyblade while reciting the vow of inheritance as her mother watched with joyful tears. This was nothing of the sort. Instead, she was surrounded by adults, many of whom she did not know, and even the occasional encouraging smiles from her guardian did little to set her heart at ease._

_Yet, in her determined young heart, she held a dream. Whatever anxieties she had now, they would not last. One day, she would be a Master, just like her father and Master Genai. She would become stronger and fight back against the darkness that took away her family. And she would protect the precious light that kept this world alive. With a deep and resolute breath, she reached out and placed her hand on Master Odin’s blade._

_Among the council members watching, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a fellow pair of young eyes watching her from behind the other adults. A girl a little younger than herself. She had to have been Ilysia, the girl chosen to one day marry the young prince Eraqus. Despite her anxiety, Anila gave her a little smile. Hopefully, she would soon not be so lonely,_

~~~

_**Seven years later…** _

“Ugh! That Xehanort is getting on my nerves!” 

Training had concluded for the day, and Anila and Urd were lounging about in the dorm they shared with Ilysia, studying a book that was the focus of today's lessons. They barely acknowledged when their friend barged in, merely nodding while keeping their eyes on their reading. The redhead huffed as she went over to the white curtained windowsill, folding her arms and curling into an angry little ball. 

A month had passed since the arrival of the mysterious newcomer. They all liked him well enough, and he had quickly hit it off with Eraqus in particular. To the point that they were nearly inseparable. Sitting together during lessons and always discussing things during training and chess matches. 

Though he had his moments of enigma, there was nothing really dislikeable about him. Truthfully, Ilysia liked him as well, though she did not like his tendency to always beat her in sparring and, more recently, chess. Anila and Urd were well aware of this and glanced from their books to exchange knowing looks as their friend continued her tirade. 

“Who does he think he is?! And why is he so fascinated with the Gazing Eye? That keyblade belongs to Master Odin and surely he knows that we aren’t allowed to…” 

“Let me ask you, Ilysia.” Anila finally spoke up. “Do you think you would like him better if he didn’t always beat you in…”

“I know what you’re about to say, and I order you not to say it!”

But the older girl laughed, not giving one iota about the differences in their status and knowing Ilysia secretly didn’t either. 

“Well, maybe she doesn’t like that he’s spending so much time with Eraqus,” said Urd.

“Xehanort isn’t the one marrying Eraqus in two years!” retorted Ilysia. “So I can live with that! What I can’t live with is...is...ugh! I don’t even know anymore!” 

But Ilysia knew exactly, even if she did not say so out loud. Urd tutted, shaking her head as she brought her book back to her nose. Anila for her part, found herself intrigued by the newcomer. She had always been fascinated with the world outside of Scala; occasionally Takara’s grandmother would tell them stories to imply that at one time all the worlds were one but now they were scattered. 

In Xehanort, Anila now had living breathing proof of the outside world, and, despite whatever her friend thought of him, she could not help but find him fascinating. Fascinating, that is, only within the confines of her mind. 

“Speaking of Xehanort,” Urd spoke up again. “When Hermod and I were walking back after class, I saw you two on the promenade. What were you doing?”

“Oh, nothing really.” Anila muttered, pressing her own book to her face, careful to conceal her eyes as Urd was expert in detecting when she was being untruthful. She continued to flip through the pages, though not paying attention to the book's contents as she was her own thoughts.

At the end of the book was a unique charm, made from seashells and shaped like a star. Anila ran a finger across one of the shells, blushing involuntarily at the recollection of how she had acquired the charm a few hours prior.

~~~ 

Under the pretense of defending her friend’s honor, Anila decided to challenge him. When lessons paused and the students were allowed to take a break, they walked out to the grassy promenade beneath the High Tower overlooking the sea. On days of fine weather such as this one, this was where they had their lessons in combat. It was a perfect place for sparring. 

Unfortunately, Anila did not fare much better against Xehanort. They decided to go best two out of three with him quickly besting her two times in a row. It was difficult for her to believe that Xehanort had never held a keyblade before arriving in Scala; such was his skill. And she could see why Ilysia had taken to hating him, or better yet, pretending to hate him. But because he wanted to be fair, he agreed to fight her for a third time, though confident the results would once again be in his favor. 

“I can see why you two are friends,” he said. “You’re both so stubborn!”

“Not stubborn, determined! There’s a difference!” She grinned as her keyblade reappeared in her hand. All of the future masters wielded the same basic keyblade of silver and blue before manifesting a more personal weapon as part of one of the final stages of their training. 

Their blades clashed, but unlike with Ilysia, there was as much laughter between them as there was competition. Anila was a swift fighter, easily gaining the upper hand against Xehanort many times before he managed to get a feel of her style and what a third victory might entail. He charged at her but she gracefully leaped out of the way, her blade swinging in front of her to connect with his. Xehanort raised his weapon over his head in a way to force her body towards him.

And for the briefest moments, their eyes met through the crossed opening of their blades, and he smiled at her.

A spark suddenly went off in her that temporarily held her focus until she felt his blade pushing her backward. At the last moment, she forced herself to blink and in another, summoned a gust of wind without even realizing that she was doing it. The gale pushed Xehanort away from her, falling backward into the grass. She helped him up, apologizing profusely, but he seemed to find this amusing. 

“No problem,” he laughed. “We never stated that magic was off-limits.”

“Wind is a specialty of mine. So for your sake, let’s keep it off-limits!” she replied. 

This time there was less laughter between them and a stronger air of competition. At one point, Anila found herself nearly cornered at the edge of the balcony of the promenade. Any further, and she would either have to accept a third loss or fall back into the sea. But before either of these things could happen, a soft ocean breeze blew through her hair, and she manipulated it to pull her body to the side. There was nothing unfair in defensive magic, she thought, only offensive.

When their blades clashed again, Anila decided to go further on the offensive and relentlessly thrashed her blade against his. This worked for a while until Xehanort found an opening and jumped back before lunging at her. She raised her blade in front of him and blocked his attack easily. As she held her guard, her gaze met his once again and she couldn’t help but want to stare at his eyes for a few moments, and clearly he felt the same. There was something very intriguing in his silver gaze, something intense but confident, taunting yet inviting. 

This time, it was she who smiled at him, her violet eyes giving him a certain look that forced his guard down. 

Now was her chance. Anila swiped her blade gracefully against his, pushing him back as well as disarming him. Xehanort’s keyblade quickly reappeared in his other hand but it was too late. He was not quick enough to guard her next attack and fell back again as her blade was triumphantly pointed at his face. 

For a few moments, he stared at her blade and then up at the wielder. His mouth hung open, as if he could not fathom that he had just lost. But he had, loath he was to admit it, and he had found in Anila, another worthy opponent. Another similarity she shared with Ilysia. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that!” Anila laughed. “You still won best two out of three!” 

“You’re right,” he said, his lips pulling into a reluctant smile as she helped him back to his feet again. “And at least you aren’t a sore loser.”

“Ilysia isn’t a sore loser,” she replied, feeling defensive again of her friend. “She’s just not used to having someone actually challenge her. Even Eraqus sometimes has difficulty keeping up with her. But…” giving him a little smile. “The fact that she keeps challenging you means she finds you a worthy opponent and friend. Someone to push her to be better than she is now.” 

“And what about you, Anilla?” 

“Me?” she tilted her head and gave him a curious look. “Well, of course I find you a worthy opponent. Granted, you seem to have previous fighting experience because how else…” 

“That’s not what I mean.” Xehanort suddenly surprised her by taking a few steps towards her in such a way almost to close the distance between their bodies. His intensity in his silver gaze kept her frozen, seeming to peer right into her soul. But he continued to smile. “Do you find me a worthy friend?” 

Even though Anila heard him, she did not at the same time. Instead, she found herself gazing up into his eyes longer than she wanted to, though she couldn’t look away. She forced her eyes away from him, still without answering his question. She was about to move away when she noticed the star-shaped charm attached to his coat. 

“Oh!” she reached out for the charm, snatching it from off his coat and finding that he did not seem to mind. “Is this...a Wayfinder?” 

“It is,” Xehanort confirmed for her. “I made it not too long before my voyage to this place. They are supposed to bring good luck to travelers.” He took it from her hand and held it out for her to see. “I like to think of it as a good luck charm. It’s worked so far.”

“Does the Wayfinder explain how you can best Ilysia so easily?” she teased. It was supposed to be a joke but he did not seem to think so. 

“Oh, please! The charm can only increase what I myself am already!” 

“Really?” she snatched the charm away again with a mischievous little laugh. “In that case, I’ll just give this to Ilysia! She could use some luck against you! Wouldn’t you say?!” 

As soon as these words left her lips, Anila ran off in the opposite direction, still laughing loud enough for Xehanort to hear. The truth was that her laughter was only to drown out the buzzing feeling currently in her head and dull the warm feeling in her face. Thankfully he did not seem to be following her. 

~~~ 

Though she intended to give her friend the charm, Anila had not yet seen her since returning to the tower. When Urd returned to their chambers, she hid the Wayfinder in her book, knowing she’d question her if she saw it. And by the time Ilysia barged in, clearly heated after losing yet another chess match, she forgot about it altogether. 

Now her attention returned to the Wayfinder. She knew was wrong to take yet didn't know what came over her. And whenever she touched it, she found her mind returning to Xehanort. Her mind returning to his sleek silver hair and intense silver eyes and the question he had asked that she found herself unable to answer: “ _Do you find me a worthy friend?”_

So focused was she on her thoughts that she did not notice her book lowering from her face, causing the charm to slip into her lap. Urd saw this, catching the Wayfinder before it could drop on the floor. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“Something for Ilysia.” Anila replied, reaching out for it. 

“Something for me?”

Ilysia jumped from the windowsill and walked over to her friends. She picked up the charm, bringing it to the sunlight and admiring the iridescent streaks of color lining the shells. 

“How pretty,” she said. “Where did you get it?”

Anila had no time to answer her before there was a knock on the door. She bit back a small gasp as she hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was. Her hopes were dashed when Ilysia called out to the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Xehanort. May I come in?” 

Anila’s heart stopped, and jumped from her chair, embarrassment shooting up her face. A finger was frantically pressed to Ilysia’s lips as well as Urd’s. 

“Look, I have no time to explain but that charm actually belongs to Xehanort!” she whispered loudly. “If either of you care about me, you’ll not let him know I’m here!”

“I thought you said the charm was for Lisi!” Urd responded with a smirk. 

“I told you, no time to explain!” Anila rushed to the corner of the room. “Just don’t let him see me!” 

“If he comes in, I can’t do anything about that!” Ilysia giggled. 

“You’re a princess of Scala in all but name! Just order him not to…” 

“WHY did you take his charm in the first place, Anila?!” Urd pressed her hand to her shaking head, trying not to laugh at her friend’s absurdity.

“I meant to give it to Ilysia!” 

“WHY WOULD YOU THINK…” 

Xehanort knocked on the door again. As confused as Urd and Ilysia were, they nevertheless promised not to betray their friend. Though they couldn’t help but laugh and had to force their faces straight before the redhead opened the door, placing herself in front of it in case he decided to look inside with Urd behind her. 

“What do you want?!” she began imperiously. “I told you I’d beat your winning streak later!”

“I am not here for you, Ilysia,” he smirked. “I’ve come looking for your companion.” 

“Oh? Well, she’s right here!” Anila had a brief moment of panic before Urd jumped in front of the door. 

“Mew? I’m right here!” Urd giggled. “What do you want?”

“Not you,” said Xehanort. “I meant the other one.”

“Takara?” Ilysia bit back a smirk of her own, trying to sound innocent. “She’s not here; she went home for the day and…” 

“You know that’s not who I mean. I’m talking about Anila.” 

Her eyes shifted quickly to the far corner of the room, just long enough to see her friend with her back against the wall, waving her hands frantically. Ilysia bit down harder on her lip as she addressed Xehanort again. 

“She’s not here either,” she said. “Most likely, she’s with Master Genai, sitting in on today's meeting with the Key Council.” 

“Really? Funny since they concluded for the day about an hour ago.” He raised his eyebrow before noticing a small opening between herself and the doorway that revealed the inside of the chambers that the girls shared. He took a few steps towards her, trying to get a better look before the redhead pushed him back. 

“Excuse you!”

“Just making sure Anila really isn’t there.”

“We told you she isn’t!”

But Urd was a terrible liar; they all knew this and knew that it was only a matter of moments before Anila would be forced to face her folly. Until her back hit the closet door and she made a silent motion to Urd at what she was thinking. Xehanort peered through the door again.

“If that’s the case, then why won’t you let me come in?”

Ilysia was unsure how to respond and turned to Urd, who was looking toward the closet as Anila hid. She nodded. 

“Fine!” Ilysia moved to the side to allow Xehanort in. He took a quick look around him, seeing that the only person in the room was Urd, now sitting at the far corner of the room. Something was amiss, but he was unsure what it was and shook his head. She went on, “Now, will you please leave?”

“Fine, Ilysia, I’ll go.” He rolled his eyes. “But please let Anila know I’m looking for her. She has something that belongs to me.”

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Ilysia quickly produced the stolen Wayfinder from her pocket, pressing it into his hand. “I...didn’t realize this was yours. She gave it to me. Take it and…”

“Not so fast.” Xehanort pressed the charm back into her hand. “That’s actually not why I came here. True, she took it but…”

“We told you she isn’t here!” said Urd.

“You said that a few times already,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I came here to tell her that she can have it. It has served its purpose for me. I’m giving it to her.” 

“What?”

“What?”

_“What?”_

Anila gasped softly, quickly pressing her hands to her lips so she wouldn’t blow her cover. The strange spark from before took her over again and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. Fortunately, Ilysia and Urd continued to pretend she wasn’t there, and at this point, Xehanort was in on the game as well. 

“When you two _do_ see her again.” he went on. “Tell her that the Wayfinder has another meaning beyond bringing good luck to travelers.” 

“Oh? And what meaning is that?” Ilysia asked. 

“A connection,” he replied. “An unbreakable connection.” 

A smile came to his face that the redhead couldn’t determine if it was meant to be genuine or teasing. She and Urd exchanged looks, and from the closet, Anila was just as confused as her friends, though for a far different reason. Finally, Ilysia allowed herself to smile, too, though her haughty tone did not fade. 

“Fine, we’ll tell her,” she said. “Or perhaps you can tell her next time you see her. Now go, we’re sure Eraqus is looking for you!” 

“Very well. Be sure to give Anila my message. Also,” with a little smirk. “You might like to use my good luck charm later on. Maybe then you’ll finally break my winning streak!” 

He left the room, and Ilysia watched as he walked down the hallway, waiting until he was far enough away from their room before closing the door. Urd opened the closet door, letting Anila out. She let out a loud and exaggerated sigh of relief and surprised herself by beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Her friends watched her with playful scrutiny.

“Well now!” Ilysia began. “At least I know now why you were sticking up for him earlier when I was complaining!” 

“And now I know what you two were doing on the promenade!” Urd added. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about!” Anila folded her arms, turning away indignantly from their accusatory looks. But of course, she knew exactly what they were saying. Ilysia jumped in front of her, seeing how Anila was blushing. 

“I can’t wait to tell Takara the news! That in two years, there may very well be a double-wedding in Scala ad Caelum!”

“UGH!!!” 

She and Urd laughed, but Anila clearly found no humor in this, taking a pillow from her chair and throwing it at the redhead. 

“It’s NOT funny! Stop laughing!” 

“HEY!” Ilysia threw the pillow back at her. “How dare you speak to me like that!”

“Oh, don’t go acting like a princess now!” Anila caught the pillow but held back on throwing it again while Urd snickered. “I was TRYING to defend your honor! We were sparring, he beat me twice, but I came back in the third round and…” 

“It seems to me like Xehanort won more than those first two rounds,” Urd replied. “More like he won those rounds, as well as your hea…”

“DON’T YOU START TOO!”

But Urd and Ilysia would not let up, even as Anila began throwing more pillows at them in rapid succession. And when she ran out of pillows, she chased them around the room in a futile attempt to stop their teasing. All the while, Xehanort was still standing in the hallway, deciding to move back to the door to hear what was going on. The sound of Anila's voice brought out a strange sense of satisfaction to his heart that he was not used to, but it was something far better than the feeling of victory. 

Perhaps challenging the newcomer had not been the wisest of Anila’s actions, even if she did find him a worthy opponent. _And_ a worthy friend. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anila is also paternal grandmother to my primary khoc Kalai. And for those wondering, this is why Young Xehanort is infatuated with Alixka, because of her resemblance to Anila. A decision that may or may not be a response to how busted the concept of time travel is in the KH universe...


	3. Destiny's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the final introductory chapter! Takara is not an oc in the strictest sense, but how I headcanon Kairi's grandmother in her youth. That is, until canon comes along to contradict this. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few notes before getting into the chapter: with the introduction of Dark Road, I know there are some that headcanon Vor as Kairi's grandma. I do too but Nomura had years to flesh out her back story with fans keen to know more about her. He took too long and I've had Takara since 2018. But I like to imagine that Vor and Takara are cousins at least. 
> 
> The character Lord Dorin is also not an oc in the strictest sense, but everyone's favorite body-snatching buttboy Luxu. The name Dorin comes from the Romanian word dorinţă which basically means the same as Luxu/Luxuria in Latin: lust.
> 
> I imagine children in Scala inherit the ability to wield the keyblade at a very young age but don't actually begin training until around age 9 or 10. And that they have various Masters to teach them the different aspects of being a keyblade wielder. Also, Ilysia, Anila and Takara's current ages are 15, 16 and 14 respectively.

~~~ 

_“In your hand take this Key. So long as you have the makings, and in this simple act of taking, it’s wielder you shall one day be .”_

_From a crack in the doorway, Ilysia, Eraqus and Anila stole glances at the inheritance ceremony taking place, and at the newest addition to their training. She was a dainty thing, wide-eyed and fair-haired, and this was not their first time seeing her. A few weeks prior, the three had found a way to board the cable cars from the High Tower into the city._

_They skipped lessons that day and had a wonderful time exploring Scala on their own without the adults. But as the day was coming to a close, their street wandering had taken them far enough away from the cable cars to become completely lost. Fortunately for them, they had run into Takara who helped them find their way back, knowing the way since her parents both worked in the High Tower. They returned home with ease, but not without being severely scolded afterward._

_To them though, it was worth it, for the adventure and the joy of making a new friend. Once the ceremony was over, they found her sitting alone in their classroom, nestled up in the high windowsill and reading a large book._

_“So! You’ll be training with us?” Takara put down her book and nodded, Ilysia grinned. “It’s nice to have another girl here! But I don’t think Eraqus would agree!”_

_“I don’t mind.” he laughed. “By the way, I don’t think we got your name before, wanna tell us now?”_

_The younger girl introduced herself. Her mother was a healer working under the chief mage and her father and grandmother were royal archivists under the king. The very book she was reading was an anthology of Scalan lore written by her grandmother._

_“Apparently I’m going to be the first keyblade wielder in my family since my great, great grandpa!” her eyes lit up. “And I’ll be the first Master in my family too!”_

_“That’s amazing!” Anila declared. “Well we’re glad to have you here. And thanks again for helping us out a while back.”_

_She smiled at the recollection. After the day they first met, and after helping them return to the High Tower, Takara did not expect to see them anymore after that. So it was thrilling to know they would be her companions in training. Unlike many families in Scala, her's was not of the warrior class. There were more scholars in her line than keyblade wielders and the decision that Takara should become one was more of a political choice by her family rather than of her own resolve. Frankly, she wasn't entirely sure if yet if she even wanted to have a keyblade, but at least having some friends would make this new transition easier._

_“Takara, sweetie.”_

_The door to the classroom opened and Hikaru, the girl's father, walked in. Beside him was Lord Dorin, a member of the Key Council that she knew her father was not particularly fond of. His presence made her feel strangely unsettled as she couldn't help but feel like something might be wrong, and the tone of her father did little to calm her worries._

_“It’s time to go.”_

_~~~_

_Even if Takara had not been particularly interested in wielding a keyblade at first, the possibility of new friends quickly changed that for her. So it was with a strange sense of disappointment when her parents told her later that evening that she would not be going back to the High Tower for training or any other reason for that matter._

_“But why, Papa?” she asked, “I thought you wanted me to be a Keyblade Master. Why don’t you want me to train now?”_

_“Do you recall the other reason we said you would be going there?” her father replied to her question with another question._

_Takara hesitated before she recalled the young boy that had been sitting beside Ilysia. Eraqus, the boy her family was adamant that she should one day marry. Her father turned from her to his wife, doing his best to conceal his anger less he upset the child._

_“I may not be on the Key Council, but I’d like to think I still have the king’s ear!” he said. “And most other members were also in agreement that of all the candidates, our little girl was the most suitable! To think they made this decision nearly three years ago!”_

_“But why now?” his wife asked, a fair woman by the name of Celoa. “Why decide on Ilysia all of a sudden?”_

_“I think we all know the answer to that.”_

_From the corner of the room, Michiko, Takara’s astute grandmother, had been quietly listening to the conversation. Now she spoke up._

_“Lord Dorin could never accept the influence of our family,” she said. “Our unspoken lineage connected to that of the king. Almost as if he is aware of something that we are not. Almost as if…”_

_The elderly woman closed her eyes in thought but did not say anything more, not that she had to, Celoa and Hikaru understood her perfectly but of course, Takara did not. All she knew was that the powers that be had decided that she would not marry Eraqus after all. That she would not become a Keyblade Master either. Truthfully she was a little relieved at the idea of not marrying into the royal family, having heard of the great responsibility that would be on her shoulders if she did._

_Even so, there was a strange sense of disappointment growing within her. At seven, Takara was not one for understanding the politics of Scala. All she knew was that training to wield a keyblade meant that she would be around other children around her age and maybe even make friends. And despite her worries, there was something else she could not help but wonder._

_“Papa,” she said at last, tugging on his sleeve. “I know you wanted me to be queen. But I can still be a Keyblade Master and not be queen, can’t I?”_

~~~ 

**_Seven years later…_ **

“Checkmate.”

Takara gazed down at the chessboard and then at Ilysia, despite her loss, she smiled at her friend. 

“Your strategy is changing. And changing for the better too.”The redhead returned her smile but the next thing her friend said gave her a moment’s irritation. “Me and the other girls can never beat you. I can only surmise you’ve changed your strategy for when you play with…”

Ilysia gave Takara a certain look that silently told her not to finish her statement and she took the hint, but not without a good-natured smirk. 

“Wanna know how I became so good at the game?” she asked. The younger girl nodded. “Well, when I was first brought here, before Eraqus and I were betrothed, I overheard him whining to the other Masters that he didn’t want to marry someone who wasn’t good at chess. This is before we actually met too.” 

“Ha! That’s so like him!” 

“So that very night, I asked my father to teach me the game. I practiced intently for weeks, to the point I asked my parents to put off our first meeting until I was sure I had mastered it. The first thing I did when we met each other was challenge him.” 

“And that’s so like you too!” Takara laughed. “And did you beat him?” 

“What do you think?” 

They both laughed, of course Ilysia had won, there was no question to this. It seemed so perfect. Even if Takara’s family had initially wanted her to marry Eraqus, it was clear that he and Ilysia were far better suited for each other. She had known it when they were children and they only became closer to each other as the years went by.

“In any case, Ilysia.” she began. “There’s a new game I want to show you. My grandma taught me this, and Eraqus too.” Takara took all the pieces off the board as well as a few that had been sitting on the windowsill. “It’s sort of like chess so you’ll pick up on it quickly.” 

She arranged the pieces, seven black and twelve white, with another white piece in the center. Ilysia looked at her curiously but before she could begin explaining, the sound of the tower bell tolling vibrated through the room, signaling the beginning of their formal training. The redhead lept from the windowsill with a new smile, but Takara lowered her head, her face darkening. 

“Guess you’ll have to show me later,” she said, extending a hand to her friend. “Come on, I’m sure the others are alread…” 

“Actually, if it’s all the same I think I’ma skip training today.” Takara murmured, with a brittleness to her tone that Ilysia did not understand at first. She saw the older girls concern and forced herself to smile a little.“You know I never skip training. I’m just...not feeling up to it today.” 

“You’re right, you NEVER skip training or any of our lessons for that matter.” Ilysia tilted her head, resting her hands upon her hips as she recalled something that occurred during their last training session. When some of the Key Council were watching them. “This wouldn't happen to be about what Lord Dorin said to you?” 

Takara sighed and turned her face completely away from her friend. “Kind of, I just...sometimes I think that...I’m not cut out for…”

“Screw him!” Ilysia made a face before Takara could finish. “He had no right to insult you like that! And he’s never held a keyblade in his entire life! What gave him the right to…” 

“It’s not just that,” replied Takara. “He is right about me not being the weakest of all of us. Our Mark of Mastery might be a few more years off but I’ve been using the keyblade for the last four years. And my blade has shown no sign that it will evolve anytime soon. At this rate…”

“You’re NOT the weakest, but you are the youngest,” said Ilysia. “And you’re a mage wielder. You shouldn’t expect to be as physically powerful as me or swift like Anila."

"And my keyblade? Why hasn't it..."

"Eraqus' keyblade hasn't begun evolving either!" the redhead shook her head rather matter-of-factly. "Neither has Braggi's. That doesn't mean you're doing poorly. You should focus on your strengths and not weaknesses. But…” with a little smile. “If you really aren’t feeling up to it, I get it. Just don’t make a habit of this. Lord Dorin is a jerk and you shouldn't let his stupidity get you down for too long." 

Ilysia left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Takara to stare out the window. The windowsill overlooked a grassy platform where she could see her friends now gathering with Master Genai. She quickly turned away, placing her hand to her face to stop a sudden influx of tears. 

_“You don’t have many wielders in your family, and only one Master. Are you sure you aren’t a little in over your head, my dear?”_

_“What are you talking about? I don’t have any Master’s in my family. I’m going to be the first! And of course I’m not in over my head! I’m more than capable to…”_

_“You’ve been haphazardly swinging that basic blue keyblade for nearly four years and you can still barely keep up with your betters. Ilysia and Anila’s blades have already begun evolving. The only thing you seem to be a Master of is your magic. Perhaps you wouldn’t be better suited as a mage? Like your mother?”_

On impulse, Takara extended her hand and summoned her blade, the same rudimental blade they all shared. As time passed and the wielders became stronger, each basic keyblade would begin to change shape before its true form was manifested. The signs were very small at first, usually as simple as a change in hue or the blade taking a new shape. Once they were ready to show the Mark of Mastery, their basic blue weapons would fully evolve into their personal weapon, a sign they were ready to take on all that it meant to wield it. 

But Takara’s keyblade had yet to change and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would, or if she was even worthy of it. 

_I know I’m not as strong as Ilysia or Anila, but I’m still a decent wielder. But a Master? Maybe Lord Dorin is right, but why does he have such a problem with me? And what did he mean about one Master in my family? Who?_

There was a soft creaking sound of the door opening; Takara sat up, praying to Kingdom Hearts that it wasn’t one of the Masters or a council member that would question why she wasn’t in training with the others. The door opened further but it was just another student. She began to let out a sigh of relief but choked out a small gasp when she realized that it was an upper-classman, and not just any upper-classman.

He was the son of the chief mage, around the same age as the under-classmen but promoted due to his intellectual prowess. Surely he would question why she was there and she shifted nervously, hoping he would not take notice of her. A hope that proved to be in vain. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Miss,” he said when he realized the study hall was not empty. “Usually no one is here at this time of day. I didn’t realize…” 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Takara replied, jumping from the windowsill and giving a respectful bow. "I'm not doing anything. Please don’t let my presence keep you from coming in.”

The young man hesitated for a moment before entering, one eye on the long table in the center of the room and another at the windowsill. As if he could not decide where exactly he wanted to sit. She hesitated as well, unsure if she should leave or stay where she was. She gave him a look that said he would not mind him sitting at the windowsill and he took the hint. When he sat beside her, she noted the intricate star embroidery on his cloak, similar to the style worn by her mother and all the mages in the High Tower. 

“Your father is the chief mage, isn't he?” She hesitantly asked. “My mother works under him.”

“He is.” The young man replied. “But I’ve decided I’d rather train to be a Keyblade Master. Perhaps against his wishes.” 

“Then...that makes two of us.” smiled Takara. “My family wasn’t exactly thrilled when I wanted to come here either.”

He returned her smile but in the next, his tone became quite mischievous. “So, what are you doing here instead of training with the others? Are you playing hooky?” 

"I...uh...well..." Takara struggled to find a reasonable response. She wasn't fully acquainted with the senior class and was still worried about what this one would do if she were to tell him the truth. He laughed though. 

"Don't worry, I won't expose you. To tell the truth, I'm skipping out on class too."

“Very well." she gave a relieved smile. "If I told you yes, would you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Only if you promise not to tell on me!"

“I think I can manage that!”

They shared a few moments of laughter before Takara’s mood darkened once again. She glanced out at the window and watched the others outside below her. Eraqus was sparring with Xehanort with Ilysia and Anila enthusiastically cheering him on. She forced her eyes away and brought them back to the chessboard, thoughtfully moving around one of the white pieces while her companion watched her. 

“But, if you don’t mind me asking,” he began. “why aren’t you training today?”

Takara looked at him for a moment before giving him a forgiving look, her eyes shifted again to the windowsill and back at him. “If you asked me earlier I would have had an answer for you. Now...I really don’t know. I guess I just needed some time to think about some things.” 

“Think about what?” He asked with genuine interest. 

“Again, I’m not exactly sure. About my future as a keyblade wielder, about my future here. Many things.” He hummed in response before she continued. “When I first arrived here, all I could really think of was having friends. Growing up I didn’t have many, I found some when I began my training. But as time has passed, I’ve found myself wanting different things.” 

“I see, and what do you want now?”

“I want to be strong, I want to protect those I love. More than anything, I want to be a Master, to be a champion of light.” 

“Well, I don’t see why that goal cannot be achieved.” 

“I’m...not so sure anymore.”

“Oh?” He continued to listen as he toyed with a single black chess piece before casually knocking it over. 

“I’m not exactly the strongest here.” Takara sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t have expected such. Unlike my friends, I don’t have many wielders in my family. We are storytellers. Chroniclers. Not warriors.” “

"Well, I come from a family of all mages and yet here I am. I don’t see why that should keep you from your goal.” 

“Why shouldn’t it?” She replied, frustration burning in her chest and in her eyes. “Ilysia is strong, Anila is swift, both of them are far more agile than I am. My combat skills are so laughable that one of the council members commented the other day that I’d be better suited as a mage and not a Master.” 

“Hmph!" he smirked before plucking at another black chess piece. "Well considering my father’s position, I resent his comment!” They laughed again before a long pause came over them. “It seems to me your doubts are more of his rather than yours.” 

Takara hesitated. “There is truth in them, but I really don’t know anymore.” 

“There is more to strength than just power and agility. And a prospective Keyblade Master must be strong in more ways than one. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose so.” 

“Hmmm.”

The young man sat back against the windowsill, taking a long glance at the girl opposite of him. He had also seen her in passing and while he could see that she was indeed not as strong as their other companions, the only thing really holding Takara back was her confidence. It was often whispered among the other council members that she would likely be the only one among them to fail her Mark of Mastery. He didn’t think so at all. 

“Summon your keyblade.” 

“Huh?” 

“You heard me. Summon your keyblade.”

Takara didn’t understand this but she did so nonetheless. Her blue keyblade appeared in a shimmer of golden light, and she sighed when there was still no sign of evolvement. 

"If only it would begin to change," she said. "Some of the others in my class have already seen their keyblades begin to evolve. At least if mine began, I would feel like I still am worthy of using it."

“The Masters would not waste their time training someone they saw no potential in. The fact that you can even summon a keyblade at all means you are worthy of one."

The young man then extended his hand, summoning his own keyblade. His had begun to take on a darker hue of blue with golden stars taking shape all along the body. 

"Want to know how long it took for my blade to begin evolving?" he asked as he casually waved it around, not waiting for her response. "Nearly six years."

"SIX YEARS?" Takara pulled her blade back to make it vanish, her eyes widening. "Such a long time! Why did..."

“As I said, there is more to being a Master than power in agility." he smiled as he made his keyblade vanish as well. "Forget the cynics. You say you're weak, that you aren’t as agile as your friends and your combat skills leave a lot to be desired. But do you know what I see?” She shook her head and his smile became the slightest bit wider. “Courage that you have even taken that first step to become a Master. Kindness that gives all the under-classmen a good opinion of you. And wisdom beyond your years. Strength comes in all forms and all those things make you just as strong as them.” 

“Perhaps.” She murmured. “Perhaps there is truth to that.” 

“I’d like to think so.”

Silence ensued once more as Takara gave thought to this young man’s words. In her mind she was also recalling what Ilysia had said to her before leaving, that she should focus on what she was good at and not dwell on what she was not. Perhaps Takara was strong in her own way, even if not in a way like her friends. Perhaps she was still worthy of having a keyblade. 

~~~ 

_“Are you certain you still want to do this, Sweetie?” Her father asked that night. “Learning to wield a keyblade?”_

_“I’m sure, Papa! It’s what I want!”_

_“You have to admire her enthusiasm. And there is strength in that.” Michiko spoke up again, extending her hand to her little granddaughter. “If it’s what she wants, who are we to deny her?”_

_“And what about Lord Dorin?”_

_“What about him? An arrogant busybody to my mind!”_

_“But if he was so adamant about Takara not marrying into their family, what if he’s just as adamant about…”_

_“He doesn’t even have a keyblade! I say let Takara go to the High Tower. Who knows? She may even become a Master! That would be far more than he can claim for himself!”_

_Takara smiled up at her grandmother, glad that she could understand. And truthfully the prospect of becoming a Keyblade Master was sounding more and more appealing to her. The elderly woman picked her up and placed her in her lap._

_“Well little one, now that you have decided on your destiny, I think it’s time I tell you this story. About our world and the light that protects it. The very light it will be your duty to protect. Are you listening?”_

_“Yes, grandma. Tell me…”_

~~~ 

“Miss?” Takara’s thoughts were brought back to reality and back to the young man looking at her with thoughtful curiosity. 

"I’m sorry, I was just remembering something,” she said. “By the way, you can call me Takara.” 

“Very well, Takara.” he smiled a little. “And you may call me Yen Sid. Were you possibly giving thought to what I was saying?”

“I was.” she looked out the window, remembering her grandmother’s story, and the words she spoke to her on the eve of her arrival here. “There will always be light to guide you.” “

Huh?” 

“It’s something my grandma said to me. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you.” 

“Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman; I see where you get it from." he nodded. "And it is true. The light in your heart, it’s like a key.” 

“Like a keyblade?” she giggled. 

“I suppose so,” he replied with a chuckle of his own. “Ultimately, no one can say what is best suited for you but you, Takara. And if your goal is to be a Keyblade Master, you can’t let the petty words of a few naysayers deter you.”

“I know you’re right.” Takara glanced at him, in her deep blue eyes, he could see a newly growing sense of optimism that, while she did not understand it, gladdened him. He was about to say something else when they both heard the sound of the door of the study hall turning. They froze, certain they would be chided for skipping out on training if discovered.

Thankfully the door did not fully open and in a few moments, footsteps could be heard down the hallway. But she took the hint and rose from her place.

“I think I’ve stayed here long enough,” she said. “I can’t keep away from my training forever.”

“No, you can’t.” Yen Sid agreed. Takara summoned her keyblade again; she gazed at it before gasping at something. Her keyblade nearly slipped from her hands and she made it vanish. When she summoned it again, what she thought she had seen was still there. No. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. Could it be? 

“What’s wrong?”

“LOOK!" she pointed to the blade of her weapon. "This wasn’t here a few minutes ago! Look!” 

The star held in place in the center had been replaced with a golden flower, almost like a dandelion. A large smile bloomed onto her face as she began to realize what had happened. Yen Sid smiled as well. 

“Just as I was saying, Takara,” he said. “You are worthy of a keyblade. And this is proof of it.”

It was tiny but a change all the same. Her keyblade was now changing like those belonging to her friends. And only time would tell what the final manifestation would be. 

“I WILL pass my Mark of Mastery! And I WILL be a Master! I know I’m capable, I just need to keep reminding myself I am.” keyblade in hand and with a new bloom of confidence, she made her way to the door.

“Come on! If you're looking for something to do, I don't thing the Masters will chide you for observing the under-classmen.” 

“I’m glad you are feeling better,” he replied. “But if it’s all the same to you, I think I’m going to remain here.” Takara made a face, but he continued to smile. “I wanted to get some reading done while no one was here. I am researching the many lines of Keyblade Masters, from the beginning of Scala to the present.”

"Very well,” she sighed, but a new thought came to her. “I still promise not to tell the other’s you’re here. But if I do, can I ask a favor of you, Yen Sid?” 

When he agreed, Takara took a pen and paper off the long center table. She quickly scribbled down the names of her father, grandmother and great grandfather and handed the paper to him. 

“My father is the chief archivist and my grandmother is an archivist as well,” she explained. “The last keyblade wielder in my family was my great-great-grandfather, but I don’t think he was a Master. Lord Dorin implied that I may have a Master in my family line but if I do, we aren’t aware. And I’m curious. Yen Sid, could you possibly find this out for me?”

He took the paper and agreed, his curiosity piqued as well. She left and soon he could hear her voice from outside the window. Looking down, he could now see Takara joining their other companions, bowing apologetically to their Master for her tardiness while her friends seemed delighted to see her at all. And they were all thrilled to see the first signs of evolution in her blade. The young man went to one of the bookcases and pulled out a large tome that chronicled the history of Scala ad Caelum over the last few decades, bringing it back to the windowsill to read it. 

But as he flipped through the pages, he found his attention was really not on the book but rather the fair-haired wielder outside now sparring with Anila. After a while, he decided to close the book altogether and focus his attention on watching her training. He could see that she had not been exaggerating when she said that she was not as physically strong as her friends. Yet, at the same time, he could see her determination and potential. And without understanding why, he was beginning to look forward to seeing where that potential would eventually take her.

“May your Heart be your Guiding Key.” 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody realize just how difficult it is to write Yen Sid as a soft youth??


End file.
